Allies Out There
by tsaieric
Summary: Sequel to The Actions and Words That Mattered. Hibiki and Meia were ambushed on a patrol where they encountered a new group of colonists. How will this turn of events affect the outcome of this war? HibikiMeia pairing. AU. OC. Completed.
1. Prologue The Patrol

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, it belongs to Gonzo, the things are mine are characters from Theora.

Allies Out There

By Eric Tsai

Prologue "The Patrol"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the sequel from "The Actions and Words That Mattered", so I will disregard everything happened after Episode 8 of the First Season.

I don't really know how long it is going to take for me to finish this story, but I know one day I will get it done eventually. So on we go. More Hibiki/Meia story, yay. See you at the end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been quite a few weeks since their confession and Hibiki and Meia's relationship was growing, but slowly.

The other onboard the Nirvana had different responses to this turn of event.

Most of the crew was either neutral or supportive of the relationship with the exception of Dita, who had been so infatuated with Hibiki. She had not taken it well, but they believe that time would eventually heal this wound.

"Hibiki, do you think Dita is going to be okay?" Meia asked as Hibiki looks at the stars in HUD of Vandread Meia, while they flew in the space, carrying on their patrol.

"I thought you don't really care about people other than yourself." Hibiki was half joking as he said that, but he gulped as he saw Meia's hurt looks.

"Sorry." Hibiki apologized, which was something he had learned over the past few weeks.

Meia smiled, which was something that she learned from their relationship so far.

They both learned a lot from one another, as though they were similar, their approaches to things were quite different.

Of course, it was only done by arguments and reconciliation, but now their relationship was growing slowly due to the fact they knew very little about the romance between the two sexes.

But they were content with it, at least so far they were.

The difference in age, although at first was also a problem, was also solved as they progressed on.

Everything seemed just so perfect right now.

"Hibiki, when we get back, you are coming over right?" Meia asked with a happy voice and a smile as she unintentionally pressed her body against her boyfriend's back.

Hibiki blushed as he felt two soft orbs pressed against his back.

"She really changed." Hibiki thought as he turned his face to answer her.

"Yeah, sure." He replied with a smile.

He remembered the last time he went over, they spent a lot of time talking and it ended with them eating the dinner she cooked, which was something very unusual for the flight lead of Nirvana, who was known to be cold and emotionless.

"Meia, about last time…" He paused for a few seconds as Meia paid close attention to what he wanted to say.

"Meia, was that the first time you cooked?" Hibiki asked as he remembered that Meia had always ate in the cafeteria.

"Well, yes." She answered shyly with an embarrassed smile as a blush appeared on her face.

"She is really cute when she does that." Hibiki smiled as complemented her in his mind while his eyes remained on him.

The conversation lasted on in the small space that was the cockpit of Vandread Meia and just as they were about to return to Nirvana, they noticed something on the far corner of their radar screen.

"What do you think it is?" Hibiki asked as Meia pressed a few buttons and made a few adjustments.

"I don't know, but let's report in then check it out." Meia said as she turned on the radio connection to Nirvana.

"Nirvana, this is Meia, we have detected an unknown object, we are proceeding to ID it to determine if it is hostile or not." Meia then waited for an reply.

"Roger that, Meia." Ezra's voice came back, and Meia smiled as she turned her gaze to Hibiki.

Then remembering Ezra's baby made her think about the future, in which she and Hibiki would live happily together and she would have a son and a daughter.

She had heard about how to have a child with a man from Pyoro, which sounded somehow scary and yet excitingly tempting.

But really, she knew this was not the time to think about such things, because they have a task at head.

"Let's go Hibiki." Meia said while slowly increasing the speed as Hibiki nodded in agreement then laid back onto her body because of the G acceleration.

The objects increased speed at first, but then it slowed down as other objects appeared on the radar.

"We have three more objects appearing on the radar." Hibiki said as they carefully maneuvered the Vandread while asteroids were appearing.

Then energy beam began blazing in front of them and they turned the ship on a hard right, avoiding yellow energy beams.

"This is a trap." Hibiki said as Meia tried to raise Nirvana on the other side.

"It's not working, something is jamming our communication." Meia shouted as Hibiki noticed that they were not the only fighting Harvester cubes.

"Meia, there is something over there fighting them as well." Hearing that, Meia flew the ship across an asteroid that was blocking the view of the other fight.

What appeared before them was a large blue ship, perhaps even larger than Nirvana, firing its defensive weaponry along with several fighters and other flying objects firing different sorts of weapon at the Cubes.

"Should we help them?" Hibiki asked as Meia was still a little stunned by the unknown ship.

Just as she was about to reply, she noticed that the unknown forces was actually fending off the Harvest Cubes pretty well, actually better than they were.

"Even though they probably don't need it, let's help them." Then they flew in and commenced a strafing run against the enemy.

The fighters and other flying vessels belonging to the unknown forces were surprised, but seeing that they were also fighting off the cubes, began to coordinate attack with them through accurate prediction of what the other would do.

"These people are quite good." Hibiki said with a smile as he was happy to see strong people on their side.

Then a garbled communication came in, it was a language they did not understand, but the writing that came along with the language was something Meia could read.

"Activating subspace jump in two minutes, all fighters and gunboat, please dock." Meia read as she knew that they would probably be dragged along as well.

"There is no way we can get out that fast." Hibiki said as several cubes tried to grab hold of them.

Two minutes went by very fast and as soon as the count down reached zero, all smaller vessels belonging to the unknown forces had entered into the fighter bay and the bay was closed as a bay door slowly slid down from the top.

Mean while onboard the bridge of the large ship, which was a room as large as university lecture hall with the captain's chair in the back opposite higher level to the large reinforced glass window while tens of terminals manned by crew members dressed in navy blue uniform.

"Sir, the unknown vessel won't make it in time." A man who appeared to be the first officer said as the defensive weapon continued their fire barrage.

"Do they have shield?" The captain asked.

"Yes, they do, sir." The first officer replied.

"Then, it should be okay." The captain said as he hand signaled the man who was on the terminal to his left, while another officer on the lower level typed in a very fast manner.

"Activating subspace." The officer who was typing said as a energy rift appeared before the ship.

While outside, Meia and Hibiki was trying to struggle free, but then the sight of the a wormhole opening caught their complete attention.

They both nodded as they looked each other as they braced for impact as the ship entered the wormhole, taking Vandread Meia with them with the pull and seconds later, the space was left only debris.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quite interesting, I hope. Anyway, please read and review, feedbacks and comments are welcomed.


	2. Chapter 1 Contact

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, it belongs to Gonzo, the things are mine are characters from Theora.

Allies Out There

By Eric Tsai

Chapter 1 "Contact"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello folks, how are you all doing? Well, hope you are enjoying my story so far. Well, here comes the second chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hibiki and Meia opened their eyes, they found themselves in open space again.

"What happened?" Hibiki asked as they tried to remember what had happened before they went unconscious.

Then they remembered everything, from pursuing the unknown target, to the encounter of some strange new ship, and entering a wormhole, which was quite a rough ride from their standard.

"Where are we now?" Meia asked in her thoughts as a transmission came in.

"Unidentified ship, this is the Theora Federation Ship Independence, please identify yourself." The transmission came in a language that both of them could understand.

"This is Vandread Meia of Mejalee pirate ship Nirvana, we were on patrol when we detected the Harvest Cubes, which led us to enter into the asteroid field." Meia said as Hibiki sat back and listened.

"We?" The communication officer of the Independence was surprised, but Meia could tell that she was suppressing the emotion.

"May we speak to your commanding officer?" Meia asked realizing that they were low on energy.

"This is the Captain David E. Lin of the Theora Federal Starfleet, I am in the commanding officer in charged of this ship." Another voice said a few seconds later.

"Captain Lin, I request permission to land on your ship, since we are running out of fuel." Meia said as she sighed.

"I see, we will see what we can do, David Lin, out." Then the communication ended.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Hibiki asked.

"Well, we can't fly back to Nirvana no matter what since we probably jumped into another zone." Meia replied as they prepared to land the Vandread.

The landing process was smooth as they were able to land it in the form of mechanoid.

As the cockpit opened, they were greeted by the sight of several officers and several armed personnel, whom Meia believed to be marines as their uniforms were different from the other crew members.

As they climbed down from their Vandread by the ladder provided by the maintenance crew, one of the officers who was wearing an officer's cap stepped forward.

"I am Captain David E. Lin, welcome to T.F.S. Independence." The officer said as he extended his hand as a gesture of friendliness.

Meia took a step forward and so did Hibiki as they knew they were being greeted as honored guest.

"I am Meia Gisborn and this is Hibiki Tokai, I am from the planet of Mejalee and Hibiki is from the planet of Tarrak.

"Well, we are honored to have guests like you." David said with a slight smile. "This way, please."

"I am sorry to have you dragged along, but that is what happens if you are too close to a wormhole." The captain said as they walked out of the hangar bay followed by several officers and marines.

"Where are we now?" Hibiki asked as they entered a corridor with window and noticed a nebula.

"We are approaching our home, Theora System." Captain Lin explained as he turned his head a bit to face Hibiki.

As they went along, they noticed several crew members, including both male and females.

They were fascinated how the males and females onboard this ship interacted, and they realized there were a lot of so called couples onboard.

Noticing that his guests were paying watching the interaction between his crew, whom several were in relationship he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Well, no, it is just that…" Hibiki started the answer, but he did not know how to finish it.

"It's that from where we came from, females and males don't live together and in fact are at war with one another." Meia said as she sadly looked down.

"Then what about you two?" David said as they stopped.

"We are an exception." Meia continued.

"At first we were in a battle in the orbit of Tarrak, where we the pirates of Mejalee raided the new flagship of Tarrak Empire, that was where we found him." Meia explained and as she mentioned Hibiki, she smiled and turned to him.

"He was only a third class citizen of Tarrak, but for some pride issue, he sneaked onboard the Ikazuchi to steal a battle mech, which he made part for." David listened as he could tell what was going on between these two.

"Let's carry on, tell me as we go." The captain then along with the two guests and his subordinates continued.

"Very idiotically, he got caught." Meia said as she chuckled a bit and Hibiki knew she was making fun of him

"Hey, it's not my fault that they decided to showcase the Vanguards." Hibiki retorted as he his face was flushed a little due to the anger.

"Well, they threw him in the brig was what happened." Meia continued.

"That's when you raided the Ikazuchi." Hibiki then took over as they entered another section of the corridor without windows.

"Somehow I met up with them after I broke out during the fight." Hibiki intentionally skipped the part of meeting Dita and Meia knew it as she was still feeling guilty.

"Let me guess, they locked you up again, right?" David added in with a smile.

"Yeah, and I remember you were quite rough on me the first time." Hibiki sighed depressingly as he looked up at the farthest corner of his eyes from Meia.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it." Meia pouted.

"Anyway, they finally let me and some of the men who they didn't throw into escape pods out when we encountered the cubes, because we realize that we needed to work together to defeat this enemy." Hibiki sighed in relief as he finally finished.

The captain nodded slightly as he repeated the story once more in his mind.

"Those cubes, we call them harvest droids." David said after a few moments of silence.

"Also, I know I might be intrusive, but can I ask a question?" David E. Lin asked and Hibiki and Meia looked at each for a second before giving a nod as an answer.

"Are you two involved in a relationship?" David asked.

"Well, do you care for one another and have it made known to one another?" David asked again as he scratched his lower chin after rewording it.

"Well, yes." Hibiki and Meia answered with one voice.

"I see." David nodded as they arrived at the front of a room.

"This is where your rooms are." David said as the door slid opened.

"I have to apologize that this is rather small, since we are a military vessel." David added as they walked in.

"No, this is a lot better than what we have on Nirvana." Meia replied as Hibiki looked around.

The captain smiled then continued on with the tour as his subordinates waited outside.

"You have two separate bedrooms and two separate restrooms, a kitchen and a common living room connected with the dinning room." David pointed towards each one as he spoke about all of them.

"If you need anything, use that terminal in the living room or ask your liaison officer." David said as he let the two youngsters looked around the room.

"Captain Lin, can you tell us a little bit about Theora?" Meia asked as Hibiki continued to look around the room.

"Sure." He said as Meia signaled him to sit on the sofa in the living room.

Hibiki for the mean while also joined in as he sat down next to Meia.

After clearing his throat, the Theorian captain began his story about their history.

"Theora is a country founded two centuries ago when our ancestors' colonization ship deviated from the original course of the colonial fleet after a disagreement over how the new colony should be set up." The captain said as he looked at Hibiki and Meia.

"Therefore we found this planet fit for humans after making a subspace jump away from the fleet." The captain continued as Hibiki and Meia listened carefully.

"The colony grew at a very fast rate as our ancestor was mostly from an immigrant country on Earth called United States of America." David paused for a second then carried on.

"Our society is based on the religion of Protestant Christianity and our government is a federal republic." As he finished that sentence he knew that he was about get some question.

"What is a federal republic?" Hibiki asked and Meia looked intently at the Theroian, expecting a clear answer.

"Have you heard of the word democracy?" Captain David E. Lin asked and they shook their head.

"Democracy is a government type that people decide on the things and the majority counts, and republic is actually representative democracy, in which people in each area elect representative and these representatives meet together and make decision for the entire country and the leader of the government is the President of the Theora Federation, who is also elected by the people for the maximum two terms of four years and the government is bounded by the Constitution of the Federation, the supreme law of the land, they can not violate it." David then took in a breath as he finished.

"What if the government violates the Constitution?" Meia asked as she was curious.

"Then the people have the right to impeach the current administration if light; if serious they can over throw the entire government." David replied as he noticed the time.

"Well, I let you two rest a bit. You can look up all the data you want on the terminal." David said as he stood up.

Then after saying goodnight, the captain left.

The day went on after they each took turn shower and they carried on as if everything was normal.

However, Hibiki could tell that Meia was worried, even though she did not say it.

So he remained silent until night finally came for them.

Hibiki unlike any other nights, he could not sleep, so he decided to research on their new friend's country.

When he walked out of his room, he noticed the light in the living room was on and he saw a blue hair girl wearing sweater and a pant sitting in front of the terminal.

"Meia?" He softly called out her name and upon hearing it, she turned back to face him.

"Yes, Hibiki?" Meia responded as she turned around to face him.

"What are you doing?" Hibiki could tell that she was sad, but he decided he should not touch that subject right away.

"I am researching the history of Theora." Meia answered as Hibiki pulled over a chair from the dinning table.

"I see." He said as he sat down next to her.

Then it was silence between the two of them as they read the words on the screen together. Finally, Hibiki took up the courage.

"Meia, is something bothering you?" Hibiki asked.

"No nothing." Meia said as she continued to fix her eyes on the screen.

"Look at me, Meia, you are hiding something aren't you?" Hibiki asked as he slightly raised the volume of his voice.

"I am not." Meia said as she replied in angry cold voice.

"You are, I can tell." Then there was more silence.

"Please Meia, I thought we are lovers, so please tell me, so that we can get through this together." With that Meia looked down sadly and guiltily.

"It's just that I am scared that we will never be able to go home." Meia said as she sniffed trying to hide her tears.

"It's okay, let it all out, remember you are not alone anymore." Hibiki knew that a few weeks ago he wouldn't have said these things, but he knew that he must take up all this as he was a man and she was the only one Meia could rely on.

Then that night Meia Gisborn cried for the first time in front of anyone after the destruction of her home in the arms of her lover, Hibiki Tokai.

The night went on and eventually they feel asleep on the chair with Hibiki's head leaning against the wall and Meia against the chest of Hibiki, both had a smile on their face of happiness for they knew no matter what happened, they have each other to stand on.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. Another chapter done. I will see if I can hit four today. Anyway please review and give me feedbacks and comments on this.


	3. Chapter 2 Theora

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, it belongs to Gonzo, the things are mine are characters from Theora.

Allies Out There

By Eric Tsai

Chapter 2 "Theora"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another installment of this story, I hope you will all enjoy it as I am entering into high production rate mode for fan fiction. And here we go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the Theora System took another jump and when they entered the Theora System, what greeted them was a large escort armada, in honor of the two crews from Nirvana.

"Oh my gosh, are they welcoming us?" Hibiki asked as he was shocked by the fact they were being treated as state guests.

"Yes they are, because it is not very often we establish contact with other colonies or see people outside of Theora." Captain David E. Lin said as they stood on the high level of the bridge of the Battle Carrier Independence.

Then what amazed them was the third planet of Theora, the capital of Theora Federation, it was a green planet with several well established orbital towers and space stations.

"Sir, we are receiving transmission from the White House." The communication officer said as she listened to the headset.

"Actually, it is the President." The communication officer said as gulped down fluids in her mouth down into her throat.

"Patch it through." David ordered and instantly a holographic projection formed and displayed the picture of man facing them with a large office in the background.

"Greetings, I am John T. Williams, the Thirty-Second President of the Theora Federation and on behalf of Theora Federation, I welcome you." The man who spoke was a middle aged man, who was actually quite good looking concerning his probable age.

"I am Meia Gisborn from the planet Mejalee." Meia was the first to speak.

"I am Hibiki Tokai from the planet Tarrak." Hibiki then introduced himself after Meia finished.

"It is an honor to meet you." Meia spoke once more, as it was the decision made the night before between Hibiki and Meia to let her speak on behalf of the two of them, since Hibiki was afraid that he would say the wrong words.

"No, the honor is ours, because it is rare for us to have contact with the colonies we hadn't establish contact with." President Williams said as a smile formed on his features.

"He is a nice person." Hibiki thought as he listened.

"If you do not mind, I will like to arrange a meeting between you and the media, since it will greatly benefit the morale of the entire country and we can get to know each other better." The president was genuine as he said it.

"Actually Mr. President, we are here to ask for military assistance for our people, so if possible, we would like to meet with you military commanders." Meia's request surprised the President, but it appeared that he understood as he whispered to other people in the office.

"I see, I will arrange it, you will meet with them as soon as Independence lands." Williams said as he turned his attention back to Meia and Hibiki.

"I will see you at the meeting then." Meia and Hibiki both nodded as Theorian President said in a friendly and calm voice.

"Oh and Captain Lin, take good care of them." Then the president turned his attention to the captain of the ship.

"Yes, sir." David saluted as the transmission came to an end.

"Prepare for atmospheric entry." David immediately began the preparation as he ordered the helmsman to plot the entry path.

"It is not everyday we get to land a capital military ship in the capital." David said as the crew in the bridge became busy again.

Meia and Hibiki nodded as they took seat in two make shift chair next to the captain's chair and awaited the descent.

The entry was not such an amazing sight, but when they were inside the planet's atmosphere, they were amazed by the magnificent scene.

"This is beautiful." Meia said as gasped at the beauty.

While Hibiki was silenced by what he had seen.

Moments later, the ship landed at a place that was quite far away from the city.

"Welcome to the McCoy Shipyard, the center of the largest ground based shipyard of Theora." David said as the ship slowly descended down a large shaft.

Moments later the ship came to a complete stop as it landed.

"Let's go, your escorts are waiting for you." David said as they stood up.

"Where are we going for the meeting?" Hibiki asked as he got up.

"We are going to the Pentagon, the center of the Theorian military." David said as they exited the bridge.

It was hours later that they arrived at the Pentagon through an underground route.

The meeting started as they entered the meeting room, which was a room with a very large round table in the center. Several officers who appeared to be very high ranking sat in the seats, while the others were wearing tie and suite.

At the head seat was the President Williams and next to him were one military officer and the vice president, as Meia presumed.

The meeting first began with question concerning their origin, then it moved on to the Harvest.

Several of the participants of the meeting were doubtful about what they said at first, but President Williams kept it friendly as he knew that both Hibiki and Meia were still kids no more than the age of twenty.

"I see, you two may leave now." The President said as they had ran out of questions.

After standing up, Hibiki and Meia bowed slightly before leaving the room.

"So this has proved that our fear is becoming a truth." President Williams said after Hibiki and Meia left the room.

"But how can we defeat Earth?" One of the men, who was a cabinet member, asked.

"Of course we can beat them by ourselves." Williams said as a hologram displayed a chart comparing Earth and Theora's military strength.

"But we can, if we call upon our ally and ally with Tarrak and Mejalee." Williams continued.

Then it was silence as all turned attention to the President of the Theora Federation.

"Secretary Johnson and Admiral Nelson, I want you to mobilize the entire Starfleet." Williams said as two man named nodded.

"Secretary Gauss, prepare to a meeting with the President of Republic of Aniesia." Then another man nodded.

"Secretary Muller I want all security agencies to be on high alert to any enemy espionage activities." A woman nodded as a respond to Williams's order.

"The rest of you, I want you to ready the country in whatever your own departments are responsible for. I will address both houses next month. That will be it for today." Then everyone got up and left except the vice president and his chief of staff.

"Boyle, Carlson, do you think I am doing the right thing?" Williams asked as he leaned back in his seat after everyone left except his vice president and his chief of staff.

"You are." They both said.

"Thanks Richard, Jonathan." Williams then closed his eyes to rest for a moment.

Meanwhile Hibiki and Meia were touring the planet. They found Theora was not only more beautiful than both planets, but they were also very advanced and a lot more civilized.

However, what gave them the biggest impression was that the people were very friendly and there was virtually no crime.

Still, inside their heads after returned to a house, actually a mansion, given to them for their stay, were images of couples as they were quite shocked to see how it was humans to interact if two genders coexisted.

"Hibiki, want me to cook?" Meia asked as Hibiki walked out of his room, dressed in a green T-shirt and khaki shorts.

"Sure." Hibiki replied with a smile.

So together, they walked to the kitchen, hand in hand, which was something they decided to try.

Dinner was happy time for them, even though they were in some alien land as they have one another.

But as lunch came to an end, the time they had to one another ended as a visitor came.

"David, come on in." Hibiki welcomed the captain as he and another man came in.

"Hello, I am Commander Alexander Smith." The man David brought, introduced himself as they all sat in the living room.

"Well, Alex is a friend of mine in the Aniesia Republic Navy." David said as Meia leaned against Hibiki.

Then Alex told them about stories about Aniesia and eventually David joined in as they reached the part of Ulyseia War.

"So that's how our countries became allies." Alex said as he finished with the war history.

"That is quite interesting." Meia said as she leaned forward.

Then Hibiki realized the time and nudged Meia.

"I think it is time for us to go to the doctors for result on the check up." Meia said as they stood up.

"Well, it is nice to meet the two of you." Alex said as he shook hand with Hibiki and Meia.

Then after that, all four of them left the house each going toward their next destination.

"Well, as I said in the morning, nothing infectious and you both are pretty healthy from the test result." The doctor of the military hospital said after they both sat down on the chair in doctor's office.

"However, Mr. Tokai, I would like to ask you a question, which might be blunt." The doctor then looked at Hibiki waiting for an answer and Hibiki nodded giving the doctor his approval.

"What year were you born in?" The doctor asked.

"A.D. 3984, October 10th." Hibiki just blurted out and just then he realized what he said, as images flashed through his mind.

"Just as I thought." The doctor said as he turned to his computer.

"Your genetic structure is too similar to the structure of our ancestor." The doctor said and Meia was the only one who was left in the middle of knowing nothing.

"What does it mean?" Meia asked.

There was silence as Hibiki shook his head telling the doctor let him say it.

Hibiki began as his eyes looked down at the floor, while there was sadness and uncertainty in his voice. "It means that I am more than one hundred years old if I had not gone into cryogenic freeze. It means that I am one of the Earthlings, I am the same as the enemy we are fighting."

Moments later, they left the doctor's office and they decided to walk back to their residence.

Hibiki was silent and Meia, although she had recently opened herself up, it was still hard for her comfort people at least using a very friendly manner.

"Hibiki…" She gently said his name, but his response was hostile.

"Leave me alone, I am just one of them." Meia could hear him sniffing.

"No, Hibiki, you are not." Meia said as they stopped.

"Although you were born there, you don't think like them." Meia said as she tried her best.

"Hibiki is strong, considerate, and nice, while other Earthlings are selfish, bad, and a bunch of cowards." Meia continued, but still Hibiki would not look at her

"Plus you are always Hibiki and no matter what, I will always love you." Those words struck Hibiki's heart as he looked up at her.

"That's right, I forgot that we promised each that we will be with one another, no matter what." With that they embraced each other and as once he had said to share her burden, she would now share his, for a man should leave his parents and become one with his wife and although they weren't married, they know one day, they would be together united as one flesh.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? Enjoying it or hate it? Please leave comments and feedbacks.


	4. Chapter 3 Declaration of War

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, it belongs to Gonzo, the things are mine are characters from Theora.

Allies Out There

By Eric Tsai

Chapter 3 "Declaration of War"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone, this is another chapter for the story. Man, I had to do a lot of researching for this story on Congressional procedure and a lot of government information. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since Hibiki and Meia's arrival at Theora and today was the day that President Williams had set for his speech to Congress.

As a state guest and the sole representative of their home world, Hibiki and Meia were invited as well.

As they neared the Capitol, the Hibiki and Meia were surprised as even though they had seen it in the database image file and that it was a copy of the Capitol of United States of America on Earth, it was still a great sight.

They arrived at the front of the building along with Captain David E. Lin and as the security team predicted there were tons of reporters waiting for them.

As soon as they got of the armored van, the reporters swarmed blocking their way to the building.

"Excuse me, mister are you really a emissary from another planet?" One the reporters asked flash light flashed.

"Please, get out of the way." One of the Secret Service members said as he and the others formed a wall around Hibiki, Meia, and David.

Then as the uproar continued, several armored personnel carriers came into scene and immediately marines filed out of the vehicles and they quickly formed a wall along a path to the entrance of the Capitol.

It was an hour since they arrived at the front of the Capitol and now they finally made it inside.

"This way please." One of the receptionists said as the security team followed them.

A few minutes of walking, they arrived at the large meeting hall.

"May I present Honorable state guest Hibiki Tokai of Tarrak and Meia Gisborn of Mejalee." Hibiki felt embarrassed as the person who led them into the room announced their name, while Meia remained indifferent about it.

Then they were seated in one of the front rows while they awaited for the arrival of the most important person and very soon he arrived.

"May I present to you the President of the Theora Federation, John T. Williams." With that said, the entire room was applauded as everyone rose from their seats.

Meia and Hibiki stood up as well, but as they saw was the same person they met just a few days ago at the White House.

This one was someone who was serious, a leader who was ready to lead his country through the most perilous times.

The vice president then hit the gavel in his hand against the block after the senators and representatives took seat.

"The Congress is now in session." The vice president and the house speaker said as a formal and heavy mood fell on the entire room.

After going through the normal procedure it finally came for the time for President Williams to speak.

"May we now have the President to address the Joint Session of Congress." Then it began, everything seemed to slow down in Hibiki's eyes as Williams stepped up to the speaker podium.

"Mr. Speaker, Vice President Boyle, Mr. President Pro Tempore, members of Congress, and fellow Theorians. Today, I come here to inform the Congress and citizens of Theora a danger that is at hand. Though this threat is not visible within our boarders, this terror had already left planets after planets barren, desolate, and every life on it destroyed." The voice of John T. Williams was strong and serious as he spoke and all people present there could hear his charisma.

"This threat is known as the Harvest to the other planets not within this sector of the galaxy. It is an action initiated by the inhabitants of the planet our ancestor once called home." As he paused there, whispers could be heard in the hall.

"Order." The gavel sounded once more as the whisper died down.

"Yes, this planet is Earth. Over the last one hundred years, the planet's weather had been shifted and survivors were forced to live on orbital cities." He paused for a few seconds later. "Their situations are desperate; however, because of the fear of extinction, they decided to harvest the body parts of its colonies and use it for their survival." It was silent as he spoke, so then he carried on.

"I am personally sympathetic to their conditions, but this does not give them the right to kill living people for their own benefit." The tension of the room was high and both Hibiki and Meia could feel.

"We have two witnesses here today amongst us." Williams then looked at Hibiki and Meia, signaling them to come up.

It was silence as they both stepped up to the podium while Williams stepped to the side, allowing him to speak.

"My name is Hibiki Tokia, I came from the planet of Tarrak. I have not come here to deliver fancy words, but to tell you the truth, the truth I have witnessed myself. I have personally witnessed the results of the harvest of Earth." Hibiki then spoke as the microphone broadcasted his voice to the entire room.

"It was the first planet we visited after I boarded the ship known as Nirvana. The planet was without a name as no one was there on the plane when we landed there to tell us the name of the planet. All was left were death and desolation." Hibiki then remembered what he saw and how he rescued Meia, then he continued. "Ever since then, we have fought them. I am asking on behalf not just my people but all of the other humans for people for your help in this war."

Then Meia stepped up as Hibiki stepped aside as well, while murmurs were heard in the hall

"My name is Meia Gisborn, I am from the planet of Mejalee. I am a companion of Hibiki Tokai. I, too, have witnessed the same sight. Along the trip onboard Nirvana, we have not only witnessed destruction caused by the Earth Harvest Fleet, but we have fought them as well." Meia paused for a few seconds as she looked at Hibiki then turned her attention to the audience before her. "My purpose here is the same as Hibiki, to ask for your help."

Then both of them stepped aside as John T. Williams returned to the podium.

"Members of Congress, as you have heard, the Earth Harvest Fleet had left a trail of destruction. Furthermore, they had attacked the Independence, the ship which made first contact with Mr. Hibiki Tokai and Ms. Meia Gisborn. Therefore, I ask for a declaration of war against planet Earth and the mobilization of the entire Theora military." It was at that moment, the entire room turned into a chaos.

"I have asked Prime Minister Jacob Walters of Aniesia Republic to declare war as well and as we speak, their Parliament is also voting on this issue." Williams continued despite the chaos.

Then several men came out against Hibiki and Meia after they stepped down from the podium.

"Security, escort Mr. Tokai and Ms. Gisborn to a place of safety." A marine officer said as they grabbed the three men who tried to jump them.

As soon as he was sure that Hibiki and Meia were out of the room, the President said, "I expect you, members of Congress to vote on this issue at the end of this week."

Hours later, Hibiki and Meia returned to their temporary residence.

They both quietly went back to their room to change and when they were both done, they both walked out and met each other in the living room.

At first, they talked about what their thoughts about the speech Williams made, but Meia's thought was on something else.

"Hibiki, what do you think the others at Nirvana are doing?" Meia asked she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Don't know, may be just carrying on their journey." Hibiki replied as he thought of the answer for a while.

"You miss them?" Hibiki asked and Meia nodded in response.

"Actually, I miss them as well." Hibiki's thought then also moved onto everyone on Nirvana.

"But, as long as you are here, I don't mind." Hibiki said as Meia smiled.

Then they kissed each other lightly as they continued to enjoy their time with one another, as they needed nothing else in the world, but each other. And because they didn't want to ruin their union in the future, they would remain pure until the day they were join together by the sacred vow of marriage.

Meanwhile on board Nirvana, BC finished preparing one more marker.

"That should be it." BC said as she pressed the launch button.

"How is it BC?" Magno asked as her chair rolled down from the ready room.

"Captain, I have launched the new sets of marker." BC said as she turned to face her superior.

"I see." Magno sighed as she looked out the window of the bridge.

"I hope they get back soon, as everyone isn't themselves anymore since they went missing." Magno said as her chair rolled up the ramp and the door slid close behind her.

BC sighed as she realized how the morale of the crew was, she honestly wished that Hibiki and Meia would come back.

The end of the week at last came and the day is Feburary 21st, a Friday.

Hibiki and Meia returned once again to the Capitol of Theora Federation; however, this time they were only there to hear the result not to bring evidence.

"The Congress is now in session." After the formal procedure, Hibiki and Meia sat there as one by one, each representative and senator pressed the button on their desk.

The voting process lasted only several minutes and this time it was orderly.

"On the resolution of declaring war against United Nations of Earth, the House vote is four hundred in favor to fifty three oppose, two abstain and the Senate voted thirty two in favor and seven oppose one abstain."

"Mr. President here is resolution." The Speaker of the House of Representative said as he handed the paper copy of the resolution.

"I, John T. Williams, thirty-second President of the Theora Federation declare as of eleven o'clock in the morning of Feburary 21st Firday, two hundredth of year Theorian Calendar and Anno Dominis Four thousand one hundred years, the Theora Federation is officially at war with the United Nations of Earth, and may God bless the Federation and may God have mercy on us all."

And so the war began.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I based Theora Federation on United States. Why? Because I love America. Anyway, please review. Leave feedbacks and flames. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4 Back To Nirvana

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, it belongs to Gonzo, the things are mine are characters from Theora.

Allies Out There

By Eric Tsai

Chapter 4 ""Back To Nirvana"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing to say really, but enjoy it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since the declaration of war by the Congress of the Theora Federation.

It had been a happy two months for Hibiki and Meia since they left Nirvana and now they were finally allowed to go back.

It was surprise for the couple to see how the Theorian was able to mobilize within two short months, as what was prepared for the war was thousands of capital ships.

"This is amazing." Hibiki said as he and Meia watched the fleet that was martialed outside as they were on a shuttle to the Independence.

Independence was launched a month ago after undergoing repairs at the McCoy Shipyard on Theora III. Afterwards, it was sent to Utopia Shipyard on the orbit of Theora I to be modified.

Very soon the shuttle docked in the hangar bay and Hibiki and Meia, dressed in their old outfits, walked out of the shuttle, where they were greeted David's executive officer.

"I am Captain Andrew Orinski, I am here to take to you to Commodore David E. Lin." The man greeted them after they walked off the ramp.

Hibiki and Meia were soon led off to the bridge after they left the hangar.

In the bridge, they found David, standing near his seat, looking out at the stars.

"Commodore, I brought our guest." The executive officer said after they entered the bridge.

"Thank you, Andrew." David said as he turned around.

Then Hibiki and Meia greeted their first Theorian friends as the operation in the bridge continued.

"So why didn't you tell us that you were promoted?" Hibiki asked as he friendly elbowed his friend at his arm.

"Well, it only came through a month ago, that's why they had Independence go to Utopia Shipyard, they have upgraded this ship to be the flagship of the unit I am in charged of." David said as they stood there, in the bridge of the new flagship of 1st Armada, 4th Fleet, 6th Squadron, 1st Unit.

"That's great." Meia said as she smiled slightly as she was happy for her friend.

"Alex is now a captain, commanding of the Aniesia Cruiser Majestic." Just as David said that, a transmission came.

"Commodore, we have a transmission from Captain Smith of Aniesia Republic Cruiser Majestic, saying that his ship and several other Aniesian ships will be joining us, forming Taskforce 11." The communication officer shouted back to the now flag officer who was talking with his friends.

"Tell them welcome and prepare for data link." David E. Lin ordered as he turned his attention from the conversation.

"Yes, sir." The communication officer then carried out the command.

"The Aniesians are helping?" Meia asked as she was surprised.

"Yes, they are helping." David replied as the holographic screen displayed several red ships flying toward them.

"The Aniesia Republic also declared war on Earth as they also recognize the fact that Earth is an enemy now and the two countries must stand together. Therefore,We are not going out alone this time. We are going as part of the Theora Aniesia Combined Fleet under my old instructor at the academy and my superior, Admiral Adam Strom."

Hibiki and Meia were shocked by all this as they never expected it to happen.

"You two have done an amazing thing." David paused for a short moment before continuing. "You have once again united the two countries to stand together against one common enemy and you have just formed probably the largest coalition against Earth." David listed what they had done.

"You two truly are heroes." David added that and hearing that they smiled.

Knowing that there was hope for their home planet, they both smiled.

"We have done it." They said in their hearts as they looked out into the vast space and the numerous stars out there, telling there was hope.

It had been weeks since their departure from Theora.

The Combined Fleet covered more distance in two weeks than Nirvana did in three months.

Hibiki and Meia for the duration of the trip, trained with both Theorian and Aniesian pilots as they knew they would be working together.

It was a hard task, but Meia's experience as the flight lead of Nirvana was very helpful as she could think tactically.

Hibiki trained mainly on coordination and leadership, as they discovered that he was a great potential as a squadron leader.

All of this, however, was nothing compared their joy and excitement about Nirvana as they would see everyone soon.

All of this also drew Hibiki and Meia closer to one another, although some pilots tried to court her, but the relationship between Hibiki and Meia had grown to be too strong to be broken.

On April 19th, the Combined Fleet Reconnaissance Wing, found Nirvana; however, the situation was not pleasing. Nirvana was fighting against part of the Harvest Fleet.

Upon hearing the news, Hibiki and Meia immediately arrived at Combat Information Center.

"What is it the situation?" Meia asked as they entered the room.

"The Recon flight found them just several minutes ago." David said as his commander of flight group stood in front of the terminal while the operator awaited the command.

"We are thinking of sending you in, because there is no way our fighters can get there that fast." Hibiki and Meia nodded as they waited on the rest of the plan to come out verbally through David's mouth.

"We are charging up the jump drive as we speak, but that will at least take twenty minutes and it will take us sometime in getting there." David said as he continued.

"You will get there at least ten or five minutes ahead of us if you fly at maximum speed. When you reach there, the recon flight will join you and go in there and hold the enemy until we get there." Hearing that, Hibiki and Meia went on their way

"Commander Yung, ready all the fighters." The CAG nodded then he exited the room while the flight control operator nodded, while on the other side of the room, fleet control operator were already working furiously.

"And inform Fleet Command that we have found the Nirvana." And so the battle began.

The run to the hangar seemed to be a long time, but in fact it was probably the fastest record.

When they reached the hangar, everything was already prepared and so they launched as soon as the tower gave the okay.

"Let's go." Hibiki said and Meia nodded as they adjusted to the right course, then they accelerated into the dark space.

"Good luck, Hibiki, Meia." David said as he watched on the flight control terminal in the CIC, while he prayed in his heart for their haste arrival.

While onboard Nirvana, the crew was working furiously to keep the ship operational while Dreads was outside defending Nirvana.

"Jura, watch your tail." Barnette shouted across the communication network as she turned her dread on a hard left.

Jura responded with a hard turn to the right, while another dread came in and blasted the cubes.

"Thanks, Dita." Jura said as she locked onto another cubes to engage.

Jura couldn't believe she was in command of all the dreads, but she was and it was the reality and the reality also included the fact that they were outnumbered and they had an enemy flagship on their hands.

The battle continued on and the tide was slowly turning against them, just then what they never expected to hear came in on the radio.

"Out of my way." It was Hibiki's voice and at that very same moment, Vandread Meia and several Theorian fighters charged into the battle.

"Hibiki!" They were surprised that he was able still alive after two months of disappearance.

"Hello everyone, we are back." It was at that moment, the image of Hibiki and Meia were displayed on the bridge screen of Nirvana.

"Uchyujin-san, you came back." Dita said happily, while she only represented only a portion of the joy of Nirvana's crew.

"Hello Dita." Meia said as she knew she wasn't guilty anymore and that Dita had gotten over the sadness.

"Leader, welcome back." Dita's reply was full of joy and that made Meia felt relieved.

"Who are these people you brought anyway?" Barnette asked as she noticed the Theorian fighters.

"They are friends, don't worry, more help is on the way." Hibiki said as he and Meia maneuvered through lines of enemy, destroying several as they went, while the Theorian fighters engaged the enemy with great precisions, skills, and teamwork.

"Alright, just five more minutes to go." Meia said after seeing the timer.

Hibiki nodded as they made another run for the enemy.

However, as the battle continued on, their chances of getting close to the enemy flagship diminished.

Soon the two transformable dread and Vandread Meia became isolated.

But Hibiki and Meia continued their efforts to reach the enemy flagship.

The morale was running low and Hibiki and Meia prayed for a miracle, "Please God, let them get here soon."

"How close are we to exiting the subspace?" David asked, standing inside the bridge as signs of anxiety were heard in his voice.

Seconds later, Hibiki and Meia's prayer and David's question were answered..

A wormhole opened very close to the battle field and from inside seventeen ships appeared behind the enemy fleet.

"Sir, we are there." The navigation officer shouted across the room as David nodded to the weapon officer while in front of them was the enemy fleet.

"Launch all fighter and all turrets fire at will and main gun, await my order." David shouted out his order while the other ships did the same thing.

"They are here." Hibiki and Meia sighed in relief as they watched energy beam fired at the enemy while blue and red fighters and gunboats were launched out.

"All ships, target your main gun at the enemy flagship and fire at my command." David ordered as he knew that this enemy flagship must be destroyed in order for them to ensure safety of Nirvana.

Seconds later, everything was set.

"All guns, fire." Then seventeen large blue energy beams was shot out of the bow of the ships.

It brought trail of destruction and as it impacted the enemy flagship, it signaled the end of the battle as it exploded and shattered into pieces.

"Let's go home." Hibiki said to Meia, who nodded in return as the answer.

They then closed their eyes for a few seconds, knowing that they made it home, together.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's fun. Well, please wait for the next chapter and feedbacks and comments welcomed.


	6. Chapter 5 The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, it belongs to Gonzo, the things are mine are characters from Theora.

Allies Out There

By Eric Tsai

Chapter 5 "The Talk"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone, another chapter, hope you are enjoying it. Well, please don't hesitate to give me feedbacks and comments if you feel like it. Well, see you at the other side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome home, Hibiki, Meia." That was what a banner Hibiki and Meia saw as they got off their Vandread and stepped onto the floor of the hangar of Nirvana for the first time in two months of absence.

Under the banner were other crew members of the ship, including Paiway, Parfet, Dureo, Bart, Gascogne, Jua, Barnette, and Dita.

"Welcome back." Gascogne greeted as she represented the entire crew's feeling.

"It's good to be back." Meia and Hibiki both said, then they turned their gaze to each and smiled.

Dita at that moment saw how much they were in love with one another, so she felt relieved as a smile mixed with sadness and happiness displayed on her face while her eyes watered.

Dita then walked forward, embraced the blue hair girl and Hibiki saying, "Welcome home."

Hibiki and Meia said nothing, but received her embrace as their reply, while Meia smiled happily.

"It's good to be home." Meia said in her heart as she and Hibiki hugged Dita.

Moments later, Hibiki and Meia entered the bridge of Nirvana and greeted everyone there.

"Welcome home, Hibki, Meia." Magno said as the two youngster stood before their captain.

They nodded and then they began to explain what happened to their captain.

"I see, so you are saying that the Theorians helped you?" Hibiki and Meia nodded, telling her that it was correct.

"I see." At that moment, a transmission came in.

"Captain, we are receiving a transmission coming from one of the Theorian ships." Ezra said as she a read the text displayed on her terminal.

"Patch it onto the main screen." Then the image of Independence bridge was displayed on the screen with David in the center.

"This is Commodore David E. Lin, commanding officer of Theora Federation Starfleet, 1st Armada, 4th Fleet, 6th Squadron, 1st Unit, commanding officer of Theora Aniesia Joint Taskforce 11, and captain of Theora Federation Ship Independence. We came here upon the request Hibiki Tokai and Meia Gisborn." David said as the screen focused on him.

"I am Magno Vivian, captain of Nirvana." Magno could see how advance these people were by what she saw.

"Captain Vivian, I am here as a representative of my country, Theora Federation, and the Coalition of Theora and Aniesia; therefore, if it is not inconvenient for you, I wish to have a meeting with you." David said as the other crew member on board the Nirvana listened.

"I agree. We will meet in half an hour later on board Nirvana, if that is okay with you." Magno replied and David nodded.

"Agreed. I will see you there then. Independence out." Then the screen went black.

Around thirty minutes later, one shuttle from Independence and one from Majestic were launched and docked in Nirvana's hangar bay.

The representatives from Aniesia and Theora were greeted by Magno, BC, Gascogne, Duero, Parfet, Meia, and Hibiki.

"Welcome on board Nirvana." Magno said as she extended hand her showing her welcome.

"Let me introduce to you, this is Captain Alexander Smith, captain of the Majestic, he will be representing Aniesia Republic." David then allowed his friend to step forward.

Magno nodded as she shook hand with the Aniesian.

"This way please. We will talk in the conference room." Magno invited them as they began their walk.

The crew of Nirvana watched with amazement as they saw several female in the company from their 'guests', which surprised them, and whispered could be heard as they walked passed the crew.

Finally, they arrived at the conference room and the negotiation began.

"We came here under the order of our leaders." David said as he opened the meeting.

"After hearing Hibiki and Meia, our Congressional members and other members of government of my country decided to face the threat and not to hide ourselves anymore." David continued as he looked at Hibiki and Meia, who were sitting together, across on the other side.

"My people had been allies with the Theorian since a war one century ago." Alex added after David finished. "My government also understood the threat of the Earth Harvest, so we too decided to fight this war."

"I see." Magno nodded as she continued to listen.

The talk continued until as both sides conversed until David came to the terms.

"Our governments wish to sign a mutual defense treaty with your governments." David finally came to the point and there was silence as the Nirvana crew, except Hibiki and Meia, looked at each other.

"Is there a problem?" Alex asked as he tried to break the silence.

"Well, we don't know if our governments will believe us." B.C. added after a few seconds.

David chuckled a bit, then said, "Don't worry, Hibiki and Meia had informed us about your home world's political situation."

"If we come in with you, they will understand." David continued as he knew his place as the chief representative of the coalition.

"We will fight them if that is what it takes for them to understand what is really ahead of them." David said in a confident voice.

Then Magno and B.C. discussed amongst themselves in whispers while Hibiki, Meia, David and Alex awaited patiently for their answer.

Then Magno turned to look at Hibiki and Meia as they held their hands together.

"It's going to be okay." Hibiki said as he squeezed Meia's soft hand with confidence while the other hand palm gently touched it.

"They have grown." Magno thought as she turned her attention back to the group of diplomats in front of her.

"We agree to do our best in convincing our governments to agree to this treaty." That brought smile to the face of everyone inside room.

When the announcement was made to the crew, all on board was in festive mood, as they knew that they had to gained allies from the most unexpected place. The crew of Nirvana knew they were one more step closer in winning against this most terrible enemy, Earth and most of all, the hopelessness and fear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how is it? Hope you all are enjoying it. Anyway, comments and feedback are welcome.


	7. Chapter 6 Peaceful

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, it belongs to Gonzo, the things are mine are characters from Theora.

Allies Out There

By Eric Tsai

Chapter 6 "Peaceful"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I decided to put a filler episode here. Well, here we go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later, Taskforce 11 was joined as by the main Combined Fleet of Theora and Aniesia.

"Wow…" Everyone watched in amazement as the number of capital ships was so large.

"This is only half of the Coalition Fleet." David told them after a communication window opened up from the Independence.

There were all kinds of ship present in the fleet, from battleships, carriers, to small ships like corvettes and frigates were all there.

The pilots, however, were amazed by the number of fighters and gunboats present as there were several thousands of them flying out there.

"This is Admiral Adam Strom, commander of the Theora 1st Armada and the Theora and Aniesia Joint Expeditionary Fleet, we are please to meet you." The admiral was a middle aged man slightly older than the President of Theora, but instead of a military officer, he was more like a gentle grandfather.

"I am Magno Vivian, captain of Nirvana, we are please to meet you as well." Magno replied.

"Well, hopefully we will work well together." The admiral said as he smiled friendly.

And so it began the journey back to Mejalee and Tarrak.

At first the crew of Nirvana was phobic about the Theorians, but soon they grew accustomed to them.

Hibiki and Meia, who had spent two months at Theora, helped coordinated the training between the dread pilots of Nirvana. Beside that, they also moderated the interaction between them.

The journey was not completely peaceful, the fleet continued to encounter Earth forces, but to the fleet, they posed no threat, as they were at most distraction to the large armada.

Along the way, they also encountered one of the colonies, Melanus's Defensive Fleet and on the conditions that they will stop the Earth Harvest Fleet; they joined and became part of the armada.

There were many things that also happened during the trip. For example, the armada assisted one colonial planet that was established as a test site for ecological experiment. With the combined efforts from Combined Fleet, they were able to reverse the effects of Earth's experiment and of course, they prevented the planet from being harvested.

Hibiki and Meia amongst the business of their work and these events continued to grow closer. Of course Dita and Jura at times still flirted with Hibiki, but his relationship with Meia remained strong as they had been through a lot together.

Then it came, July 4th.

A buzz rang, signaling Ezra that there was an incoming transmission.

"Boss, the Theorian flagship is sending a transmission." Ezra said as she turned to face the captain.

"Patch it through."

"Captain Vivian, we are having a celebration, which includes a banquet and a festival for Independence Day, would you and your crew like to join us?" It was Admiral Strom who appeared on the screen and spoke.

"Independence Day?' Magno asked.

"Yes, it is a national holiday of Theora. It celebrates the foundation of Theora Federation." Admiral Strom explained.

"I see." Magno nodded as she thought of it.

"Well, we would love to." Magno replied in a diplomatic tone of voice.

"Okay, the festival begins at 3:00 PM, standard time. We will see you there." Then the screen went black.

"B.C., inform everyone about the event." Magno said as her seat rolled up the ramp.

"Yes, captain." B.C. sighed as she took the speaker and broadcasted about the festival.

"You hear that?" Parfet asked she and Duero walked into the med bay.

"Yes, I did." Dureo replied.

"How about we go together?" Parfet and just as Duero was about reply, they saw Hibiki and Meia walked passed them together, hand in hand.

"Hibiki, Meia, are you two going?" Parfet asked, shouting across the corridor.

Hearing that their crewmates were calling them, Hibiki and Meia turned and walked up to the doctor and the engineer.

"What are you talking about, Parfet?" Hibiki asked as he frowned while Meia stood by him silently.

"The Theorian celebration." Parfet answered.

Then Hibiki and Meia remembered what day it was.

"Of course we will, since David told me it's going to be fun." Hibiki said as he gave a thumbs up.

"You know Commodore Lin?" Duero asked.

"Of course, he was the first Theorian I met." Hibiki said as Meia stood by and kept up a smile on her face.

"Aey, Meia you are smiling." Parfet noted as Meia looked confused at the engineer.

"Before you didn't smile a lot." Hearing that, Meia blushed a little.

Duero then cleared his throat, telling Parfet that it was best to leave them

After saying goodbye, they parted way.

"Hibiki, let's go back to our rooms and get ready okay?" Meia said as they continued.

"Well, yeah." Then they parted way, as Hibiki went back to his room in the male section and Meia went to her room in the female section.

After the door closed behind her, Meia, then went through all of her clothes.

"I think I better wear something formal." Just as she said, she found what she was looking for: a blue spaghetti strap dress.

"Hibiki will like this." Meia said as she looked at the dress with a satisfied smile.

Hibiki, well for a guy there was not a lot of choice, so he took out the only formal clothes he had.

Then time came for them to leave for the celebration.

"Quickly, we are going to be late." Barnette said to Jura as they ran through the corridor, passing Hibiki.

"Those two." Hibiki sighed as he frowned and watched the two dread pilots ran off.

Then Hibiki heard footsteps and when he turned back, he found himself looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

"Hello Hibiki." Meia said as she walked up to him and took his arm and wrapped her arm around his.

Hibiki was dazzled by the beauty as he gulped as they walked together toward the hangar bay to get onboard the shuttle.

When they arrived onboard Liberty, the flagship of Admiral Strom, 1st Armada of Theora Federation Starfleet, and the Combined Fleet, they were greeted by receptionist, who led them to the banquet hall, which had Theorian patriotic symbols and flags hang on the walls.

The banquet hall was quite large, but it was not something that Tarrakans and Mejaleeian had not seen.

The banquet was first started by the Pledge of Allegiance, which the crew of Nirvana and Aniesians who came were not required to say, then it was proceeded by the anthem of Theora Federation, "Spar Spangled Banner", which from Hibiki and Meia's understanding was also the anthem for the country United States of America on Earth.

As the anthem was finished, the attendees were allowed go free.

"Hey Hibiki, Meia." Hibiki and Meia were just about to head to the dance floor as they heard their name.

"David!" Hibiki and Meia then waved at him as he and a female walked over.

"How are you doing?" David asked he walked up to them with his female friend.

"Pretty well, I suppose." Hibiki replied as gave a hard smile.

"Well, let me introduce you. Hibiki, Meia, this Lieutenant Esther Chen and Esther, this is Hibiki Tokai and Meia Gisborn." David introduced both sides as they exchanged hand shakes.

"I have heard a great deal about you." Esther said as they walked to a corner of the room. "You two are really courageous to love each other."

"It's really nothing." Meia replied with a smile on her face.

The conversation carried on until David and Esther's comm. unit buzzed.

"Sorry, we have to go, something happened on Independence." David said as he and Esther began walking toward the exit.

"It's okay." Meia said as they sent them off with a smile.

The night then went on and of course they met with Admiral Strom, who they realized was very friendly had lived actually over century. They also met with Alex, but they didn't talk that much as he seemed to be too much involved with the drinking contest with his companions and that again left Hibiki and Meia to themselves.

Then when seven o'clock in the afternoon came, the Theorians all shouted in unison, "God bless the Federation."

Hibiki and Meia for the mean time was in one of the observation room with Meia.

"It's so peaceful." Meia said as she stood by Hibikiand watched the stars.

Hibiki nodded as Meia leaned closer to him.

"You know before I meeting you, I didn't really like to be with people." Meia then confessed as she looked at stars while Hibiki turned his head to look at her as he listened.

"But after falling in love with you, I finally understand that I can't live by myself." Then she paused. "At least, I can't live without you."

At that moment, Hibiki put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Don't worry, I will always be there for you." Hibiki said as a shooting star flew across the space.

Then they snuggled close to one another, watching the stars and while the star bear witness to this love as another year was added to the Theora's history.

And this year of Theorian history signaled the beginning of a new age.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How does it look? Please leave feedbacks and comments.


	8. Chapter 7 Reaching Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, it belongs to Gonzo, the things are mine are characters from Theora.

Allies Out There

By Eric Tsai

Chapter 7 "Reaching Home"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story, well is getting closer to its end, but still a way to go. See you at the other side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We are exiting subspace." Belvedere reported as the tunnel of light came to an end as they returned to normal space.

"We should be at the edge of Tarrakian space." Amarone, one of the four operators, said as their ship along with the Combined had returned to normal space.

While onboard the flagship of the Combined Fleet, Liberty, Admiral Strom watched as the stars appeared before them once again.

"So we are finally there." Adam Strom said to himself as surveyed his bridge, while the captain of Liberty gave out orders to the crew.

In the bridge of Independence, David E. Lin watched as his unit, the very tip of the spear known as the Combined Fleet, moved forward.

"Commodore Lin, we are the detecting objects ahead of us, they appeared to be Tarrakian minefields." The Intelligence Officer reported to David and as quickly as he could, he ordered his ships to pull back.

"Open a channel to the Nirvana and the Liberty." David told the communication officer as he walked over to her terminal.

Onboard the Nirvana, the comm. window appeared and immediately David informed of the situation.

"There are several options available to us, we can try to unlock the security using cybernetic warfare, destroy them, or fire EMP weaponry."

"We shouldn't destroy them, since we will need these against the Harvest." Magno said as several of the important officers of the Combined Fleet participated this virtual meeting.

"I recommend cybernetic warfare, since we have enough ships and computing power if we all link up with the defense weaponry's computer." The One of the flag officer, who appeared to be a vice admiral said.

While other officers, flag officers of the Combined Fleet, nodded and looked at Admiral Strom and awaited his order.

"Very well, commence cybernetic warfare and begin operation at 1200 hours and prepare the EMP weaponry just in case." Officers nodded and returned to their task after turning off the comm. screen, except Strom, David, and Magno.

"You think this is going to work?" Strom asked David.

"I think it will and plus we know someone onboard the Nirvana actually knows the code. Right, Captain Vivian?" The fact surprised everyone.

Magno nodded as she looked at B.C.

"You are in fact a high ranking Tarrakian Intelligence Officer, right?' David asked as he looked at the sub commander of Nirvana.

B.C. did not reply, but looked down at the floor beneath her feet.

"As I thought." David said somberly as he looked at Admiral Strom.

"This issue doesn't really matter as we are facing a greater threat." Strom said as he faced B.C.

Magno nodded, then said, "B.C., what are you doing? Go back to your station." The sub commander looked with surprise shown over all of her expression.

"Yes mam." Then he returned to his station with a happy smile on his face.

Seeing one matter being resolved, the three leading figure all smiled before returning to the task ahead of them.

The news about B.C. was quickly spread through Nirvana, most were very neutral about it and when Hibiki and Meia heard it, they shrugged and said nothing.

One hour later, the operation began. The cyber security of Tarrakian military was very behind compared to Theorian and Aniesian technology, so the system was unlocked very quickly and the Combined Fleet was allowed pass. However, what troubled them the most was something else.

"Commodore, we are detecting several capital ships, at least a dozen or so." The Intelligence Officer onboard the Independence said as alarm started going off and the red light began flashing.

"Incoming transmission from the unknown ship, they are identifying themselves as Tarrakian Imperial First Fleet, they are telling us to identify ourselves, stop, and prepared to be boarded for arrest." The Communication Officer said as she decoded the Tarrakian transmission.

"Tell them this: 'This is the Theora Federation Ship Battle Carrier Independence, flagship of the Theora Starfleet 1st Armada, 4th Fleet, 6th Squadron, 1st Unit and the Combined Fleet, Theora and Aniesia Joint Taskforce 11. Any attempt to board this vessel or any vessel of the fleet will be viewed as a breach sovereignty and sign of hostility." David said as the comm. officer typed it.

Moments later, after the message was sent out, the reply came in shortly afterwards.

"Sir their reply is as such: 'Stop and prepared to be boarded or else we will open fire.'" When the Communication Officer was finished, she turned to look at David for a response.

David then sighed.

"All ships, raise shield, but don't fire unless fired upon." The comm. officer nodded and sent the message to the captains of the sixteen other ships.

At 1231, the Tarrakian ships fired at the Combined Fleet Theora and Aniesia Joint Taskforce 11; thus started the battle.

At 1232, Taskforce 11 entered combat alert and all fighters and gunboats were ordered to launch.

Fleet Command of the Combined Fleet, received the report at 1233.

1241, the deployment of all Taskforce 11 fighters and gunboats were completed.

At 1245, the main body of the Combined Fleet began passage through the minefield.

"Here we go." Hibiki said as he and Meia jumped on board their respective vessel.

"This is leader, all fighters engage at will after launch until further orders were given." Meia said over the radio the cockpit closed.

As soon as they were launched all planes flew through forward and as they flew toward the frontline, the pilots of Nirvana realized that they were not the only ones launched to engage the enemy.

"My gosh, how many fighters were launched?" Jura asked as counted fighters and gunboats launched.

"Several thousands." Meia said calmly as they flew toward where the flashes of battle were.

"All turrets fire at will. Lower the window armor. Main gun fire at my command" David shouted as a Vanguard approached the bridge and before it could get any closer, the it was shot down by one of the interceptor and it exploded right in front bridge immediately after the armor were lowered.

"Main gun, target the nearest enemy capital ship." David ordered as holographic displayed the situation outside.

"Targeted." The gunner shouted as he had his hand on the trigger after doing all the calculations.

"Fire." Then a large energy beam shot out the bow of the Independence, hitting one of the Tarrakian ship, sinking it.

"Sir, enemy reinforcements." Just as their cheered, the Intelligence Officer picked up more dots on the sensor screen.

1250, the main force of Tarrakian 1st Imperial Fleet joined the battle.

At 1254, sign of Mejalee fleet detected.

At 1255, contact of Mejalee fleet reported to Fleet Command of Combined Fleet.

At 1257, Taskforce 11 reported receiving fire from Mejalee fleet, which was identified as Mejalee 24th Coast Guard Fleet from intercepted transmission. The Mejalee fired at both sides, thus it became a three way fight.

1300, the flight group from Combined Fleet main body arrived at front line.

"Here we go." Hibiki shouted as he and Meia combined their crafts together, forming Vandread Meia.

The Vandread somehow was different this time, as the form changed silent, but it still had the resemblance to the old Vandread Meia.

"Strange." Meia whispered as she studied the feature of the ship.

"Meia." Hibiki shouted and hearing that Meia immediately return her focus to the battle field, as they evaded a missile by a mere inch.

"Pay attention, Meia. You can't just phase out on me." Hibik said as Meia panted as she knew that was too close.

"Sorry." Meia apologized, but Hibiki just replied with a smile, telling that it was alright.

Then they did it as they used to do; they accelerated the Vandread and to their amazement, it was going a lot faster than usual.

"Strange." Hibiki said as he and Meia accelerated once more and this time they charged time into the enemy line.

As before, there was a trail destruction at where they passed through, but similar to the speed and maneuverability, there was an increase to its power.

"Wow, this is great." Hibiki said as he and Meia turned the Vandread for one more runs.

The fight continued and with the reinforcement from the main group of the Combined Fleet, Taskforce 11 was able to push the Tarrakian and Mejalian fleet back.

While the Combined Fleet continued to cross the minefield under the cover of their ECM and cloaking device.

At 1330, the rearguard of the Combined Fleet beginning their cross through the minefield.

At 1340, the rearguard crossed the minefield; the entire Combined Fleet had crossed the minefield.

"Admiral, the crossing is complete." Admiral Strom nodded after hearing the report from the comm. while he watched the battle on the tactical display in the CIC.

"Very well, decloak." At that very moment, the ships of the Combined Fleet became visible.

The cloaking device had been invented during the Ulyesian War, it was an old technology, but it was something the Tarrakian and Mejalian had never seen before.

"Sir, we have thousands of ships emerging behind the first group of enemy." An operator said onboard the Tarrakian flagship.

"What?" The Tarrakian commander said as the Combined Fleet appeared on his screen.

While onboard the Mejalian ship, the commander and the crew was shocked as well.

"Admiral, there seems to be confusion amongst the enemy." The Intelligence Officer said as he pressed several buttons on his touch screen.

"Have the Fourth Fleet ready for one volley of main guns." As soon as the admiral said it, the order reached the commander of every unit.

At 1350, Theora Federation 4th Fleet received order for one volley of main gun discharge.

1351, Theorian 4th Fleet, including 6th Squadron's 1st Unit, fired one synchronized volley of main beam cannon at enemy fleet.

1352, impact of energy beam at Mejalian and Tarrakian fleet. Destroying two third of the Tarrakian fleet including the flagship, while the Mejalian fleet lost half of their ships.

1400, the Mejalian and Tarrakian fleets began their retreat.

"Sir, the enemy is retreating." Admiral Strom nodded and his executive officer gave out the order.

"All units seize fire." Then everything came to a stop.

"Casualties?" Admiral Strom asked after asking to open a channel with the Nirvana.

"The fighters and gunboats we sent out consisted of tenth of our fighters and we lost one fourth of that group and two frigates and five corvettes." Then comm. link to Nirvana was opened.

"Captain Vivian, the enemy is in retreat." Just as Magno was about to respond, a buzz sounded.

"Admiral, we have incoming transmission from…" The comm. officer was reluctant to continue but seeing the look of the admiral, he continued.

Just at that moment, Hibiki and Meia joined the communication through the Ezra's help with Magno's permission.

"From the governments of Tarrak and Mejalee, they are proposing a cease fire." At that moment everyone's jaws dropped.

"What?" Hibiki's voice echoed as he and Meia, along with the other pilots returned to their home.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done, please review.


	9. Chapter 8 Peace Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, it belongs to Gonzo, the things are mine are characters from Theora.

Allies Out There

By Eric Tsai

Chapter 8 "Peace Talk"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In reply to Psychotalk's review: I am glad that you enjoyed it. I have to say sorry about the pace though, this is not the first time I have done this. But, very sadly, if I don't write fast, I may not finish for a long time. I have a very limited amount of time. Also, I have already planned this story out. Again thanks.

Now, on with the story. Please comment or leave feedbacks on this story. Thanks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days have passed since the engagement at Tarrakian border between the three sides. Since then, all of the sides had agreed to cease fire, at least a temporary one.

Finally after constant talks, the three sides decided to meet on the Planet of Tarrak, after the Tarrakians tried three times to walk out of the talk.

The day was July 15th, Tuesday, A.D 4100 T.C. 200. It was the day when the representatives from the Combined Fleet, Mejalee, and Tarrak met in the Imperial palace in the capital of Tarrak, Tarrak Prime.

Amongst the representatives from the Combined Fleet were Secretary of State William Gauss, Admiral Adam Strom, and Commodore David E. Lin representing Theora Federation, Minister of External Affairs John Blair, Admiral Thomas Redman, Vice Admiral George Clarence, and Captain Alexander Smith representing Republic of Aniesia , Rear Admiral Reuben Manasseh representing Melanus, and Mango Vivian, B.C., Hibki Tokai, and Meia Gisbron representing the pirates.

"I never thought I will be here today." Hibiki thought to himself as he walked side by side with Meia.

The meeting hall was at the second highest level of the palace, a large conference room, which could be seated by hundreds of people.

However other than only two dozens of reporters from Mejalee and Tarrak, there were only the representatives.

Quietly, all the representatives took a seat, including the head emissary from Mejalee and the prime minister of Tarrak.

"It is still the same bold man." Hibiki sweat dropped as he remembered what happened on the launching ceremony roughly about a year ago.

But still Hibiki now held no grudge against them, as they were humans like he and the other were.

"I now declare that this meeting is in session." The prime minister of Tarrak said as he presided over the talk. The only reason why he got the place was that there was no third neutral party and plus he demanded that he get the place.

The talks were very hostile at first as representatives from Mejalee and Tarrak began a tongue duel, which finally ended when the two officials from Theora and Aniesia finally had enough.

"Well, you two give a break." William Gauss was furious as he stood up from his seat and fist slammed the table.

"We came here to have peace not to fight one another with words." Gauss said as Minister Blair stood up in protest, agreeing Gauss.

"I agree. We came here for the purpose of creating peace and for the purpose of forging an alliance for the upcoming attack that we mentioned in our earlier talks." Then the two conflicting sides quieted as Hibik and Meia both shrugged after being embarrassed that those two were representing the rest of their people.

Then Secretary Gauss of the Theora Federation continued as he inserted a data disk onto the holographic display that Commodore Lin brought.

"This is the term of treaty that my people had drawn up after studying your conditions." William Gauss continued as he read through each of the item.

For the mean time, Hibiki and Meia held hands and they tried snuggled as close as they could to each other without the others noticing.

But B.C. noticed and he glared at the couple, telling them with his eyes to be quiet and so they remained quiet.

"She is still the same." Meia whispered into Hibiki's right ear after turning her face towards him.

Hibiki smiled as he looked back at Meia, then they both turned their attention back on what the Theorian official was saying.

When Secretary Gauss finished, Minister Blair began his part, the convincing part.

"This treaty is very fair, as it allows all five countries to freely trade, hold cultural exchange, increase communication between all of us, we can also cooperate militarily in the case of any threats of war or foreign attacks, and provide aid to help any of the internal problems. Furthermore, it will benefit you greatly as we can give you technologies." The last part was the most tempting part, but Hibiki and Meia knew that meant anything other than military technology, unless they really had to give it to them.

The discussion lasted on for several more hours, which Hibiki had no idea why they did that, but still he waited patiently along side with the other pirates.

Finally, the waiting came to an end as the three sides decided to take a break, which in reality was that Tarrak and Mejalee representatives wanted to discuss the terms of their treaty with their government.

"Hey." Hibiki greeted Meia as he exited the restroom after seeing her waiting for him right next to the door.

Then Hibiki reached over with his right hand and took of Meia's right shoulder then pulled her close.

"Do you think the treaty will pass?" Meia asked as she leaned her head against Hibiki's shoulder.

"Yes, it will, at least Tarrak will agree to it." Hibiki said as if he had seen the future.

"Why?" The blue hair girl asked.

"Because I have casted my vote." Hearing that, Meia remembered that Hibiki was a first generation and being a first generation meant that he could vote when a decision was needed to be made on the behalf of Tarrak.

So an hour later, everyone returned to the same conference room, which was decorated with the dark and polluted scenery displayed by the window to the two sides of the room.

"The meeting is in session." It was still the prime minister of Tarrak who was moderating the meeting, but everyone there knew that he was not the dominant figure there, he was only a spokesperson for the Council of Tarrak, which Hibiki was part of.

"After discussing with my government, Mejalee decided to agree to the terms of the treaty." The Mejalee representative was the first one to speak.

Then Meia and Hibiki sighed in relieve as they already knew how it was going to play out.

"The Tarrak Empire also agrees to the treaty." The prime minister said, which they knew was only reporting a decision that was made by someone else. But still hearing that, made Hibiki and Meia smiled as they looked at one another

On July 15th, Tuesday, AD 4100, T.C. 200, 3:50 PM, the Treaty of Tarrak was signed; thus, the Alliance of Five Nations was formed.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you all think? Please leave feedbacks and comment.


	10. Chapter 9 Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, it belongs to Gonzo, the things are mine are characters from Theora.

Allies Out There

By Eric Tsai

Chapter 9 "Preparation"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks Psychotalk, I really appreciated.

And on we go. See you at the other side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been months since the negotiations were over and as agreed on the treaty, the planet of Tarrak and Mejalee had begun integration.

Of course, there were dissidents from both sides, but with the efforts of both government working together under the pressure from Combined Fleet, the dissidents were soon put to an end as they were sent to special camp, where they would witness how it was for the other three planets as male and female lived together.

Hibki and Meia were treated as hero in both lands, as they were the first ones of the two planets to have entered into a relationship.

They spoke at various places, encouraging citizens of both planets with their own story of how they came together to interact more with the opposite sex.

They also became part of the training program that coordinated the training between the five nations' military. However, they were placed intentionally by the Alliance Command, which were the high ranking officers from the Combined Fleet and both the Tarrakian and Mejalian military.

The training were disastrous at first, as arguments often spurred up between the two sides over small issues like living arrangement, since they had integrated some military bases on both planets to be co-ed.

"This is going to take a long while." That was what Hibik said as he sighed and dropped his head defeat after the first exercise.

But eventually it got better.

The exercise on August 20th Monday, AD 4100, T.C. 200, ended in a success as they were able to defeat a Harvest Mothership.

"Great job, everyone." Hibiki said as he and the others exited the simulator.

By then, he just realized that they had taken a heavy casualties, but the result was satisfying.

Then after the debriefing, he let all the pilots go, leaving him and Meia alone.

"Finally, some time to ourselves." Hibki said to Meia as she hugged him.

Then they went their temporary quarter on Tarrak after Hibiki wrapped everything up.

They had grown a lot closer over the business, but yet there was uncertainty in Hibiki's heart, as he did not know what to do next in their relationship.

So that day, he decided to go and speak with his male friend, who understood relationship between man and woman.

"Hey, Hibiki, how are you doing?" David he welcomed his friend as they both entered his quarter, which was not far from where Hibiki was staying.

"Okay, I guess." Hibiki replied as he gave a weak smile.

Then they quietly walked to the living room of David's quarter.

"Want anything to drink?" Hibiki shook his head and seeing that his friend didn't need anything to drink, he took a seat on the sofa right next Hibiki's.

"So, how are you doing recently?" David asked.

"Okay, quite busy with the training." Hibiki replied as a weak smile.

"How is Meia, then?" Hibiki froze for a few seconds and David knew he hit the jackpot.

"She is doing pretty well." Hibiki replied as he leaned back on the sofa.

"I see." David nodded then asked, "So how is it between you two?"

"Really good, but…" Hibiki didn't know what to say as he didn't know the right word to describe it.

"But?" David repeated that word while Hibiki thought of how to put it.

"It's like I don't know what's the next step." Hibki said after several seconds of silence.

David nodded and even though he hadn't married, he knew that it was probably the time.

"Hibiki, do you understand what the word marriage means?" David asked as his Tarrakian friend sat up.

"It is a vow between a male and female who are in love that they will be bounded to each other; it is usually life long unless one of them dies or a divorce takes place." Hibiki answered as he leaned forward.

David nodded in satisfaction seeing that his friend understood the most important concept of everything he was going to explain.

"I think you two are ready for that stage, but not every couple marries right away after one side proposed, after one proposes to his mate, they entered the status of being engaged to one another. It means that they are closer to one another than average lovers, but they are not married, which legally, at least in Theora, Aniesia, and Melanus, they do not share all benefits as married couple." David explained slowly as Hibki listened.

"So what do I need to do in proposing?" Hibiki asked as David leaned back to rest a little bit.

"Most dominantly, it's man who proposes to woman. In Theora and Aniesia, proposal usually happens under romantic settings. The man then asks the woman to marry him and if the woman agrees to it, he would put an engagement ring, usually with precious gem stone, on her left hand ring finger, the fourth finger, signaling that she is engaged to man and soon would be married." David patiently explained it to his friend as Hibiki listened.

"I see." That was all Hibiki said after David finished as he began to consider what could be used as engagement ring.

Then suddenly he remembered; he had one of the rings Rabat left. Even though it was merely a golden ring with sapphire, Hibiki knew it would be enough.

Then he went on to ask about marriage, which David was also happy to explain.

By the time he was done, it was around five o'clock in the afternoon.

"I still have a little time." Hibiki thought as he ran back to his quarter and beginning to look for that ring.

It took nearly an hour to find it and when he found, he immediately called Meia, telling her to meet him in one of the conference in the base.

He knew Meia didn't like cheesy environment as even though she had opened herself up, she still didn't like wasting; furthermore, she liked it simple.

So, instead of dressing up formally, Hibiki put on the best casual clothes he had and made sure he looked presentable. As soon as he was done, he headed out, taking the ring with him.

Meia, noticing the tone of voice Hibiki used to speak to her was different than usual, decided to show up early and to her surprise, Hibiki was already there.

"Meia?" Hibiki picked up her presence as she walked into the conference room.

"Hey Hibki." After greeting him, she walked to his side and there, they decided to sit on the large table.

The first started off as they usually did and slowly they moved onto more serious things.

"Meia, how long has it been since we met?' Hibiki as he looked at the ceiling with a smile as Meia finished answering one of his previous question.

"About a year." Meia answered as she thought, "Why is he asking all these questions?"

"Is he getting tired of me?" That was a scary thought to her, but she knew it was better to be prepared.

"How long since we started our relationship?" Meia was worried, but decided to play along until the very end.

"Seven months." Hearing that Hibiki nodded.

"So it's been seven months." Hibiki said silently to himself as he fiddled with the ring in his pocket, then he got off from the table and stood before Meia..

"Well, I don't know how to say this. Anyway, it's been a while since we've known each other and dated each other and I have really enjoyed it being with you." Hibiki then took in a large breath and asked that ultimate question.

"Meia Gisborn, will you marry me?" As those words came out of Hibiki's mouth, all fears in side Meia's heart melted as the emotion of joy overwhelmed her.

"Of course I will." Meia jumped off the table and hugged him as tightly as she could.

Seconds later, Hibiki took out the ring and put it on Meia's left hand ring finger and once again, they embraced each other and kissed.

It seemed to last forever, but then the alarm went off.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How is it? Last official chapter approaches. Please leave comments and feedbacks. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 10 Defense Line

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, it belongs to Gonzo, the things are mine are characters from Theora.

Allies Out There

By Eric Tsai

Chapter 10 "Defense Line"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is the last official chapter. Enjoy it while you can.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, we have detected five large scale ships exiting the magnetic storm." A Tarrakian operator reported to his superior who then ordered the message be sent back to Alliance Command.

"So they are finally here." The captain said to himself as his communication officer sent the message on an all frequency broadcast.

1823, T.I.S. Kaze reported to the Alliance Command five contacts crossing the magnetic field.

1830, all contacts with T.I.S. Kaze was lost.

At 1845, a general alert was issued by Alliance Command.

1850, all Combined Fleet ships entered into combat status.

1930, The Tarrakian Minefield was activated, damage to the

2000, Taskforce 11 and Nirvana were launched from Tarrak Orbital Shipyard.

2010, Taskforce 11 and Nirvana activated jump drive.

2100, Taskforce 11 and Nirvana arrived at designated engagement zone.

2120, Taskforce 11 and Nirvana finished deployment.

2135, four Earth Harvest Fleet detected and reported.

2140, Main group of Theora 4th Fleet under Admiral James Y. Denton launched with Aniseia 7th Fleet under Vice Admiral George Clarence and Tarrakian 3rd Fleet under Admiral Davan McCan from Tarrak.

2143, Taskforce 11 and Nirvana engaged the Earth Harvest Fleet.

"This is Meia, to all units, concentrate on the big ones." Meia ordered as they flew toward their enemy.

"Commodore, once you start the cannon barrage, we will go in." Meia said over the communication as David nodded.

Then after the channel was closed, Meia opened up a channel to her fiancée.

"Don't die out here, because I can't have wedding by myself, okay Hibiki?" Meia said with a gentle voice as she gave him her most beautiful smile.

"Same goes for you." Hibiki replied as he gave a confident smile.

Then suddenly, David's face appeared.

"Hey you two, I don't want my flight commanders to get mushy. Save that for afterwards." David said with as he chuckled a little then looked at Hibiki.

"So you did it as I told you." David said as Hibiki nodded telling him with his expression, "Yep, I did it."

Then David sighed and said, "Well, battle will begin any moment, so from now on this channel will be for military purpose only. And Hibiki, Meia…" David paused for a few seconds before going onward, "Be sure to come back in one piece, okay?"

Hibiki and Meia both nodded and then closed the window.

"All ships commence fire at my mark." David E. Lin said as Esther Chen stood beside her commanding officer, which was rare as she was David's first officer, that meant she was usually inside administration center of the ship.

She looked at him and gave the commodore a smile as her right hand reached over and grabbed David's left hand as he stood up.

David then returned her smile then her hand let go of his as a firm expression came onto his face, while he raised his right hand.

"Fire." David said as he waved down his right hand and so the battle began.

As soon as the first volley was finished, the fighters, gunboats, dreads, vanguards, charged in after Hibiki and Meia.

2200, Theora 4th Fleet, Aniesia 7th Fleet, Tarrakian 3rd Fleet entered in subspace.

2230, remaining units of Theora, Aniesia, Melanus Combined Fleet completed Mobilization at their various stationed area.

2300, Theora 4th Fleet, Aniesia 7th Fleet, and Tarrakian 3rd Fleet arrived at the battle zone.

"Meia, let's combine." Hibiki said as his Vanguard slashed through one of the cubes.

"Roger that." Meia replied as they flew toward each other.

Moments later, a bright light shined and formed Vandread Meia.

"Strange, it looks from last time." Hibiki said as the transformation finished.

"It seems like when our relationship reaches another level, it changes just like we are." Meia said as Nirvana fired its multi-beam cannon.

But they could mind less, because they already lost quite a few units from their flight and even though their reinforcements had jumped in a few minutes ago, the enemy had not even lost one flagship.

Then like always did, they flew at high speed, creating an energy blade around the ship.

"How is the situation?" Admiral Denton asked as David, who had been his friend at the academy, took a seat on his chair.

"Not good." Just as David said, the sensor on Independence picked something.

"Sir, we are detecting another object passing through the magnetic storm." The Intelligence Officer said as he continued reading the sensor data.

"Sir, it's also a lot larger than the Harvest Mothership." The officer added.

"What!" Both David and his superior stood up from their seat as they heard that.

2307, Main Harvest Mothership detected.

"Oh my gosh!" Every pilots and crew members' breath were taken away as they saw the enormously large ship enter into their view.

"So that's the enemy flagship." Hibiki said as he eyed Meia, telling her to get ready.

"Dita, Jura, Barnette, form up on me." Meia shouted into the communication network and less than thirty seconds later, the four dreads requested formed up on their leader.

"Looks like the boss of the bad aliens are here." Dita said as they flew toward the enemy flagship.

"But what can we do?" Jura asked as she frowned.

"Stop it, of course." Hibiki said as they all accelerated.

"Admiral, the enemy fleet is still advancing." The operator aboard the 4th Fleet flagship, Bunker Hill, shouted as they took a hit from the smaller mothership.

"Hold the line." James Y. Denton yelled as he held onto his chair for support.

"Sir, we are detecting high energy read from the enemy flagship." The Intelligence Officer said as warning signs began to flash.

"Evasive maneuver." The admiral ordered as his captain moved the flagship away from the projected firing path.

Seconds later, a large red beam fired and rained destruction on the Alliance Fleet.

"Admiral, we lost complete communication with Unit 23, Unit 56, and Unit 13." Denton felt coldness down his spine as he shivered with fear.

2310, Theora 4th Fleet, Aniesia 7th Fleet, and Tarrakian 3rd Fleet began retreat from the Defense Zone One-Zero to the Defense Zone One-One.

The Alliance Command designated the entire Mejalian and Tarrakian territory into defense zones. And the defense zones facing the area which 4th Fleet had engaged the enemy all started One. For the One Quadrant, there were ten zones including Zone One-Zero.

2320, Theora 4th Fleet, Aniesia 7th Fleet, and Tarrakian 3rd Fleet regroup at Defense Zone One-One.

At 2325, Theora 4th Fleet, Aniesia 7th Fleet, and Tarrakian 3rd Fleet reengaged the Earth Harvest Fleet

At 2330, remaining units of Combined Fleet activated jump drive in a synchronized jump to Defense Zone One-Seven.

2340, Tarrakian and Mejalian began to mobilize their remaining fleets and called all units, which was close enough to relocate to Defense Zone One Eight.

2400, Earth Harvest Fleet Flagship fired its main cannon a second time and decimated the entire 3rd Tarrakian Fleet.

2420, Theora 4th Fleet and Aniesia 7th Fleet began retreat to Defense Zone One-Two.

2430, Theora 4th Fleet and Aniesia 7th Fleet arrived in Defense Zone One-Two and began regrouping.

2440, Theora 4th Fleet and Aniesia 7th Fleet reengaged Earth Harvest Fleet.

0130, Theora 4th Fleet and Aniesia 7th Fleet retreated from Defense Zone One-Two while the Earth Harvest Fleet changed tactics and pursued the two fleets.

0300 Theora 4th Fleet and Aniesia 7th Fleet entered Defense Zone One-Five.

0410, Theora 4th Fleet and Aniesia 7th Fleet entered Defense Zone One-Six.

"Sir, we are entering into Zone One Seven." Admiral Denton sat in his seat as his battered fleet and the Aniesian fleet fired their reverse thruster, while their weapons fired at the enemy fleet.

"David, how are you doing?" James asked after opening up a channel with Independence.

"Not good, I already lost four ships out of my unit and out of the twenty ship Taskforce 11, twelve of them are gone." David said as cuts could be seen on his face, as he had been fighting on the front line.

"How is the Independence?" James asked as he realized the static interfering with the communication.

"She has taken quite a bit of damage, but we are still hanging in there." David replied after looking around the bridge.

"We really need a miracle." James and David both said that in their heart and so it happened.

"Sir, subspace signatures." Then seconds later, the Intelligence Officer of both Independence and Bunker shouted in joy.

"It's the Combined Fleet."

0500, Combined Fleet exited the subspace in Defense Zone One-Seven.

0530, the battle came to stand still.

Onboard the Liberty, comm. windows were opened as flag officers of the Combined Fleet along with Magno Vivian discussed their current situations.

"We have managed to stop them, but it's only a matter of time before they start pushing us back again." Admiral Thomas Redman said as explosions from afar could still be seen.

"Any suggestions?" Admiral Adam Strom asked and everyone was quiet as they looked down.

Just then, another window opened.

"Hey, you completely forgot about us." It was Hibiki as a window displayed him and Meia.

"Where are you, boy? I was looking for you." Magno shouted as several more windows opened up showing Dita, Jura, and Barnette.

"Track this signal and you will know." Hibiki said as David ordered his Intelligence Officer to track the signal, knowing that Hibiki was definitely doing something crazy.

"Commodore, the signal, it's only 0.0001 Light Second away from the enemy flagship." Everyone including David was shocked.

"That's right." Hibiki said as he and Meia continued to accelerate.

"Tell the entire fleet to push in." Adam Strom knew this would be the opportunity to turn this completely around.

"Here we go." Hibiki and Meia, along with Vandread Meia charged right through the enemy cubes along their comrades, which included Dita, Jura, Barnette, and several Theorian and Aniesian pilots.

Then Vandread Meia charged into the enemy flagship, wreaking destruction as it penetrated into hall until it reached the Pexasis.

"Die, you monster." Hibiki said as he released a salvo of Mega Tsunami Bomb, a Theorian tactical weapon which Meia picked up before combining, then flew out the way they came in.

The bomb impacted and howling cry was heard as the advance version of Vandread Meia flew out of the ship.

But then a red beam was fired from the main Harvest mothership and it hit the Vandread, forcing them to separate.

Hibiki quickly recovered and as he evaded the rest of the beam, he realized that Meia was not responding.

"Meia, can you hear me? Meia!" Hibiki cried out as he called out the name of his fiancée with the largest voice he could, but the fire continued as it didn't kill it completely.

At the same time, A.R.S. Majestic neared the area.

"Captain, we can't go any farther." The first officer said as panels exploded and in the bridge, most of the crew was either heavily injured or had died, after taking a hit from one of the Harvest motherships.

"Abandon ship." Alex Smith ordered as blood dripped from his wound on the forehead.

Then his sensor picked up Hibiki and he smiled as sadly as he knew what must be done.

"Commander, how many Rubies do we have?" Alex was referring to the Aniesian tactical weapon, Ruby.

"Three." The first officer replied as he was the only one left except a few essential crews.

"Set the Rubies to detonation on impact and get out of here." Alex Smith ordered he knew that if he had nothing and no one to worry about.

The first officer and the remaining crew nodded as they did what Alex told them.

But when they were done, the remaining crew, which included the chief engineer, helm, and the first officer remained there.

"I told you to go." Alex shouted at them, but they remained.

"Like hell we will do that." The officer replied with a big smile on his face.

Alex shrugged, but then he said, "Thanks, Andrew."

While Hibiki tried to reach Meia, but the beam kept on firing, keeping him from going to her side.

Just as one of the cannons was about to fire, it turned away as the began firing an opposite direction.

Then on the other side, the other cubes and gateway ships fired at the Majestic as it flew toward the Harvest Fleet flagship at ramming speed.

"Hibiki get Meia out of there." Alex shouted as soon as a comm. window opened up to Hibiki's Vanguard cockpit.

"No Alex." He shouted, but still he fired his thruster and grabbed Meia out of there.

"Go and don't let her die." Alexander Smith said with a smile as the comm. window went black.

The Majestic impacted fifteen seconds later.

Captain Alexander Smith, age 32, Commander Andrew Brooks age 30, Lieutenant Julian Hansen, age 29, and Lieutenant William Marin, age 30, of Aniesia Republic Navy, died in the Battle of Tarrak and Mejalee as they sacrificed themselves to destroy the Earth Fleet flagship, putting an end to the battle.

"Please don't die on me, Meia." Hibiki said as tears was running his cheek as she was rushed into the emergency room onboard the Independence.

Duero was there with the couple as he was her physician for the past year.

Hibiki and the other crew members of Nirvana stopped as they reached the door of the emergency room.

Hours later, Duero walked out with the Theorian doctors.

"Duero, is Meia…" Hibiki could not finish the sentence, but Duero knew what his friend meant.

"Hibiki, to tell you the truth, I don't know." This was the first time Hibiki could see Duero McFile so uncertain.

"We have done all we can and now it's all up to her." Duero McFile said as he patted his friend's shoulder apologetically.

"I see." Sadness was in his voice, then as if he knew it beforehand, he walked into the ICU Meia was in and watched her from the observation room.

"Meia, please wake up." Hibiki said as he closed his eyes and cried.

While inside Meia was fighting.

"Why is it that you live?" A voice asked the blue hair girl.

"Why? I don't really know." Then images of Hibiki flashed in front of her eyes.

Then the surrounding changed, it became the living room of her old house, the house she lived in with her parents.

"Welcome home." Meia's mother said to Meia as both she and her ohma sat on the coach.

She sat down with a smile as they talked.

Just as she was enjoying the time, she could hear voices of other people, the voices of her friends.

"Mother, father, my friends are calling me, I need to go." Meia said as she stood up.

Then her ohma looked at her and spoke.

"Meia, why go back outside to the world where you suffer? You can stay here with us and we can be happy forever." The offer was so tempting, but then once again images of Hibiki flashed through vision and she could see that he was crying and hear him calling out her name.

"If I am the old me, all by myself, I would have stayed. But mom, there is this man I love and he is waiting for me. If I don't go back, he will never be happy." Meia said as she was afraid that her parents would scold at her, but then it never came.

"Then go." Her parents both gave the same answer.

Meia then nodded as she opened the door and ran through it.

"Meia." Hibiki was still crying and even as the sound pattern on the life monitor changed, he still couldn't hear it as he was drowned in sadness.

"Hibiki." However, he looked when his name was closed by that voice, the voice of his love.

There he saw her eyes opened and immediately he ran over and hugged her while she lay on the bed while doctors rushed in to see what had happened.

"You got me worried there." Hibiki said as dried his tear with the sleeve of his shirt.

Then Hibiki embraced her, this surprised Meia a little, but then she smiled and returned the hug with weak arms.

"Don't worry Hibiki, my love. Nothing will now separate us." Meia said as she closed her eyes as she caressed his hair while everyone watched as tears flowed down their cheeks as they were so touched.

"Nothing will separate us." Meia repeated as she and Hibiki knew it was the truth, that no one and nothing in this world now separate their heart.

Up next: epilogue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello everyone, up next is the epilogue.


	12. Epilogue Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Vandread, it belongs to Gonzo, the things are mine are characters from Theora.

Allies Out There

By Eric Tsai

Epilogue "Future"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here we go, the last installment of this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been more than seven years since that day and everything was peaceful on August 21st, Saturday, A.D. 4105, T.C. 205 on the now green planet of Tarrak.

"Alex, Mana, are you two done?" A blue hair woman asked as she walked into the kitchen, finding her children still playing around with their

"Alex, how many times have I asked you not to throw food at your sister; and Mana, stop making screeching sounds with your fork." Meia Gisborn, now a twenty-six year old woman married to Hibiki, said to her children as she took a paper towel and wiped the face of her daughter, while taking away the fork from her daughter's hands.

Then the head of the household walked in, dressed in formal black ties and plain colored suit.

"Good morning Meia." Hibiki said as a he walked over to Meia and kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning, honey." Meia replied after the kiss as Hibiki took a seat at the table, but then she noticed Hibiki's choice of clothes.

"It's today isn't it?" Meia asked as Hibiki greeted his two children.

Hibiki nodded as Meia looked at the calendar in the kitchen and on today's date, it marked: "Memorial, Alex Smith."

Then Meia nodded and after making sure that the two children finished their meal in peace, she instructed the kids to change.

"Are we going to visit Uncle Smith again?" Mana asked her mother as she and her older brother headed toward their rooms.

"Yes we are, sweetheart." Meia then ushered them into the room, then closed the door for them.

"I need to change." Meia said as she walked toward the end of the corridor and disappearing after making a turn.

About an hour later, Hibiki, Meia, and their two children arrived at the First Alliance Cemetery. When they arrived at the grave of their friend with flowers in their hands, they found four others standing there.

"Vice Admiral David E. Lin, Captain Esther C. Lin, Fleet Admiral Adam Strom, James Y. Denton, and Admiral George Clarence." Hibiki all said their names as he and his family walked up with him, while the four people stepped back as they put flowers on the grave.

"So it's been a while David." Hibiki greeted his Theorian friend as they and their families walked out of the cemetery together.

"Yeah, it's been a while." David said as he looked up at blue sky.

"So how is John?" Hibiki asked as the trailed along the path.

"He is doing fine, although the gun wound is still bothering him sometimes." David said as he sighed.

During the war, Earth operatives tried to assassinate John T. Williams. Although he suffered a gun shot wound in the chest, he survived. This gave John T. Williams a landslide victory because of the sympathy votes. When he was inaugurated for his second term, John T. Williams pledged that his administration would 'continue to pursue justice for all humans.' And during the past seven years, John T. Williams, David E. Lin, and Hibiki Tokai became friends as they shared a common memory, the common memory of those who passed away in the war.

"So, how are you doing, Mr. Minister of Defense of the Tarrakian Mejalee Union?" Then David asked in teasing manner.

Five years ago, the planet of Tarrak and Mejalee completed their integration and thus a democratic government was instituted. Hibiki was asked to run for President of the Union, but he declined. Now with President Michael I. Douglas serving his second term, he picked Hibiki Tokai to be Minister of Defense and Dr. Duero McFile to be Minister of Human Services and Health.

Bart, well he went back to run his father's factory.

Magno passed away just last year, of course all the important war veteran of Earth War were present at her funeral, and the other crew members of Nirvana, most of them took on a normal life, B.C. became an admiral in the Union Navy and served as the Naval Intelligence Bureau, Paiway, well, became a TV talk show host, Parfet was married to the current Minister of Human Services and Health three years ago, the four operators of Nirvana all became celebrity writers as they wrote of their experience on the Nirvana and the war, Jura and Barnette went separate ways after finding each found a man they love, Jura became a famous actress, and Barnette became a freelance security expert.

As for Dita, she became a famous hostess for TV program, but she remained close to Hibiki, ready to take Meia's place whenever there was a chance.

But seven years of marriage meant something.

Hibiki and Meia loved each other very much, plus with the medical technology they had, beauty would rarely go away unless major accidents and life expectancy was quite long.

But yet, they truly love one another and David could bear witness about that.

"Actually, about Alex, Hibiki, there is something I want to tell you." David said as they reached the exit of the cemetery and next to it was park with an artificial lake in it.

"Go and play in the park, but don't go too far away." Meia told children as they ran off with laughter.

"Alex was the nephew of Admiral Clarence. That was why he was here." David then paused for a few seconds. "But, that is not the most important thing."

"Alex grew up in an upper class condition, but even with all the things he had, he didn't know what his purpose was and he kept asking God about it." David said as he, Esther, Hibiki, and Meia took seat on a bench where they could see the children. "That's why he was so childish sometimes."

"That was how he was when I met him as a kid." David continued as they all watched the cloud.

"But just days before the battle, he said to me, 'David, I found my purpose.' Then he said to me, 'It is to defend people from evil.'" David said as he turned his gaze onto the kids.

"I was happy for him." David then paused once again. "And Hibiki, Meia, it was because you came, you entered into his life and brought him to Tarrak that made him found this purpose."

"That was why you buried him here?" Meia asked as wind blew gently across the grass field of the park.

"Yes and he died serving that purpose." Hibiki could see that David was sad.

"Actually, Andrew, his first officer was his cousin, they were close before, but something happened, which tore up their relationship. However, we knew from the black box record that the same purpose Alex found reconciliated them." David then looked up at the sky.

"But this is of the past." David then had a sad smile as he looked at kids.

"True, although it is our time now, soon it will be theirs." Hibiki said as he watched his and Meia's children play together.

And so, they watched with smiles the children played knowing that soon their time would pass and the next generation would begin, as there was always a future.

The end…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it, done. Hope you all enjoyed it so far. Thanks for your support. I look forward in seeing your reviews in my other stories as well. See you and God bless you all.


End file.
